


Master, Stranger, Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Master had told his kitten that they would be joined by a mysterious guest.Master had prepared his kitten well...Kitten trusts his master.Kitten thinks, he may know the guest after all...





	Master, Stranger, Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> 1st person narration
> 
> contains: bdsm, petplay, whipping, double penetration and more!

I was definitely prepared for it.  
I mean, I was being prepared for it, for the last weeks. Months.  
Careful… persistent… gentle yet forceful…

He, my Master…

He is currently leading me forward, holding onto a leash, that's attached to the collar that's tightly wrapped around my neck. Leaving enough space for me to breathe, but no more than that.  
I follow him blindly.  
I know it's him, I know his voice as he soothingly talks to me, telling me where we are going.

We are at the place he chose for us to play. He says we are going through a door, walking toward a bed, a cozy one. He says he put a nice white sheet on the bed, one that will feel good to my skin.  
I follow.  
I hear my footsteps echo, as we are somewhere, other than a normal bedroom.  
The ground is cold, dusty. The place smells like oil, dust, fire and metal.

I like it.  
I can hear something… someone else's steps on the ground.  
“Greetings, my dear guest”, my Master says to the other person. I'm amazed… Until they moved, I had no idea there was someone else… They had made no sound.  
And they continue to remain silent, leaving me guessing… Who are they?

“Don't be afraid, my dear kitten”, my Master murmurs, taking my hand now to lead me, not tugging on the leash anymore. The question is burning on the tip of my tongue, who is this guest? But I wasn't allowed to speak for now. So I remain silent.  
“As you have noticed, we have a guest today. He will attend today's session, and participate in it”, my Master tells me, smiling.  
I know he is smiling, simply by the way his voice sounds.

He leads me a little further, until he throws me to the ground. Immediately I try to catch myself, but find myself landing on something soft.  
The bed…

It indeed is covered with silky sheets, that feel very nice against my skin. So nice in fact, I can't help myself and roll around on the bed for a second.  
I am interrupted, when I feel the bed dip, near my head. It must be the guest, since I haven't heard my Master walk around the bed, and he should still be standing by my feet.  
“Don't be frightened, kitten. Our guest, the masked man, will touch you gently”, my master tells me.  
And indeed, a gentle hand touches my cheek, thumb sliding across the blindfold covering my eyes. Fingers slithering across my lips, down to my cheek, to grab me by the collar and pull me closer.  
My head now rests on his lap…

I give a soft hiss, when suddenly my Master's hands touch me with no warning.  
“Now, are you hissing at your Master?”, he asks, dragging his nails across my shaved legs, leaving burning traces on the skin.  
I sigh, suppressing a shudder. I love this feeling…

Soon my master's hands move up along my body, reaching up to take the leash off my collar.  
“I'll make you beg, you know that, don't you, kitten?”, he asks and I feel his breath on my lips. It smells like mint flavored chewing gum.   
I don't reply. He knows I know. He doesn't need me, saying it out loud.

“Can you carry it?”, my Master asks. I know he's referring to me…  
I never hear the masked man's answer though. It seems he's silent, just like me. But I learn the answer soon, when the bed dips again, this time accompanied by someone's arms, that slide under my back and knees, lifting me up, carrying me somewhere.

My Master is keeping me in the dark…  
where am I? Who is the masked man? What will be done to me?  
Well… As I said, I have been prepared for this.

But experiencing it now… is a whole different thing.

I cling to the man carrying me, and he feels familiar… the way he breathes, as he carries me, the way he walks, the swaying of his steps… his smell…  
Although it's all tainted by the smell of this place, the sound of dirt on the ground… I feel there is more to this masked man… but before I can dwell on these thoughts, I am put down on the ground again.  
This time it's slightly wet, like moist sand. I stand, still clinging to the masked man, afraid to let go.  
“Step backwards”, my Master says, from my left side. I obey, although still not letting go of the stranger.  
“It's okay, there is a wall behind you. Lean against it”, my Master adds, pushing my chest slightly, so I have to let the man go and let myself fall against the wall.  
It's cold… metal… and there are… chains?  
Yes, there are chains.

My master, planning it all in advance, gave me leather cuffs on my wrists and ankles. Those are now used, to chain me to that wall.   
Arms up, legs apart.

“Beautiful” my Master utters, sounds of a key clicking, overlaying his voice. He opens a trunk, pulling something out of it. I know this trunk. I've seen it in previous sessions. It's where he keeps his tools and toys.

“I'll make you even more”, I hear the air whiz, as he whips whatever he took through the air, “… beautiful.”

He'll put streaks on me… 

He keeps whipping the thing, I think it's either a crop or a cane, through the air near me. I actually feel the air move…

It hits my leg.

I flinch at the sudden sensation. It's like a cold touch that turns into fire within a few seconds. I didn't even scream…  
Another hit, this time on the other leg… another hit… again… again… again…

I begin to moan, as more hits land on spots, that were hit already, the skin especially sensitive there.

Soon my thighs burn, like hot ants are crawling across my skin… and he's not stopping.

It hurts… it hurts…  
I cry out with every hit he lands on my thighs.

“You did well”, my Master says, stepping closer to me, now stroking my chest, down across my belly, to my hip bones, carefully avoiding my member, to now caress my thighs.

His hand feels icy against my burning skin. I give a soft moan.

“Here's a reward”, he tells me, removing his own hand, to replace it with another. And I know he just took the masked man's hand, telling him to touch me in his stead.  
And he does…

He comes closer to me, pressing his body against mine, his trousers rubbing against my thighs, his belt pressing into my belly, his chest nudging mine, as he breathes.  
And there it is again… this feeling…

I should be intimidated by this man, whom I haven't seen, haven't heard… but I'm not.

Even as he leans down to bite my neck, biting me hard, I can't be scared… I'm aroused. I moan…  
“Oh, that's what it likes… that naughty kitten”, my Master says, as I moan louder, the masked man's teeth biting down harder.  
It really hurts… I shudder… try to pull away but he won't have that. His body presses against mine, I'm chained to the wall…

I cry out in pain.  
He's gonna break the skin… he's gonna make me bleed…

And then… he stops.

I'm left with this aching bite mark, feeling cold to the air now, as his residue saliva slowly dries away.  
I whimper, but suddenly… warm lips touch mine…

… and the pain is gone… A wave of warmth takes me over… I taste coffee in this man's mouth… and I like it…

And way too soon, he's gone again.

He leaves me whimpering for more. Soothe my pain, make me warm… please…

I pant softly.  
“Quite the magic you worked on it...”, my Master says, chuckling. He grabs my chin, as though he were looking me in the eyes… only he doesn't.   
He lets go of my chin, his hand wandering down, to caress the bite mark, further down to pinch my nipple… first the right, then the left… his fingers linger on my chest for another moment… I breathe as quietly as possible… 

Then he puts distance between us again.

I'm left alone with he chains… the burning tingle on my thighs, the dull aching of my neck…

I think something wet hit me… a rain drop?  
Indeed… there was another…

I'm distracted by a rattling sound, something falling, and something sliding across a surface.  
This time I know what my Master chose.  
It's the whip.

A bull whip.

“Step aside”, he says, and I hear the masked man walk away from my side.

A wave of wind hits my body, making me shudder harshly. 

“Count”

With a sharp sting, like a long cut, the whip falls on my thigh. I cry out, panting, in need for air.  
Fuck this hurts…  
“one”

And again… I cry out. Being whipped, is like being cut, without being cut…  
“two”

And again…  
“three”

And again… And again… He stops. I struggle to breathe. It's like every hit pushed out the air from my lungs…

As I calm down, again the whip lands on my skin.  
This time on the other thigh.

And again, I cry out in pain, air running from my lungs within seconds.  
I whimper “six”

…

we reach number ten.

“You did well, kitten. I'm proud of you”, my Master hurries to say, as he walks towards me. The rain has gotten heavier. His hands are damp, when he touches me.  
They run across my chest, up to my arms, where he takes off the chains. My arms just fall down, as though I were a puppet, my strings cut.  
My Master is there to hold me, though.  
“Stand, for a second, okay? I'll carry you back inside, to that cozy bed I promised to you, remember?”, he says and I nod, channeling my energy to stand upright on my own, while he undoes the chains on my legs.  
“Well done”, he murmurs, catching me as I slump down into his arms.

He carries me somewhere… back to that bed…  
Through the rain's murmur I hear footsteps following us. The masked man.

My Master lays me down on the bed. I curl into a ball immediately… and he lets me do that, nudging me, so my head rests on the pillows and my feet hang from the edge of the bed, my back facing him.

“Now comes pleasure”, he says, and I hear him walk away. I'm left with the masked man.

Still he does not speak, but he doesn't have to.  
He speaks to me, not through words, but through touches.

Gently his hand wanders across my back, following the curve of my spine… his other hand touches my back too, now with both his hands, he traces my shoulder blades, my ribcage, my spine, down to my loins, where he stops caressing me, but instead digs his nails into my skin.

I moan…

He repeats his hand's journey across my back, this time though, not stroking. But scratching. It feels like traces of fire… so hot… like burning ice is drawn across my body…

I shudder, giving another moan.

He seems pleased, as he pets my back once more, before he distances himself from me. I hear something rustle, and then I hear the air move again.  
Similar to the sound of a whip in the air, or a crop being moved through the air quickly, but a much deeper sound.

What's being moved through the air isn't just a thin whip… it's more… 

And now it's hitting my back. And fuck, is it good…   
What's hitting me is a whip made from horse's hair.

With every hit, it's like a cold blanket of air is laid on my back, before thousand needles scrape my skin.

And I love it.

The masked man continues to whip me… increasing the sensation so much more, as my skin starts to burn up more…

I shudder with pleasure, a growl escaping my throat. Never stop… never stop…

But he does.  
Eventually he stops, putting the whip aside to grope my ass. A sound of surprise comes from me, when he slaps my ass, before groping it again.  
He kneads my cheeks, releasing them to slap them, and then gropes them again.

He's warming me up… 

As he kneads my ass cheeks, he pulls them apart, so he can see the crease clearly, then spits on my hole.   
With a finger he rubs his saliva into my crease, spitting again, and sliding his finger inside me.  
Eager with anticipation I relax my muscles, letting him inside with no resistance.

I don't care who he is…   
My Master trust's him enough to leave him with me…   
I want this… I want it now… 

He inserts a second finger inside me, pushing them in and out of me slowly.  
I may not talk… I may not speak…

“Mnh…” I bite down on my wrist to muffle my voice. And immediately I get a hard slap to the ass.  
“Aah!”

He wants to hear me… 

His fingers inside me start to move again, and it seems, he carefully avoids my sweet spot… as though he wanted to make me beg… oh… I begin to understand.

I hear a bottle being opened. Something cool and wet pours down on my ass, running down between my buttocks, right to my hole, where the masked man's fingers are…

A third finger slides inside me and I can't help myself, needily rolling my hips against the man's hand.  
He gives my ass a hard spank, before holding me down to keep me still. But I can't… I need to feel more!  
My stomach is crawling with lust, my member yearning to be touched…

I moan in frustration… please… please…

“Is he preparing you well, kitten?” my Master! He's back…   
I try to make out where he is, but his steps are pretty much muffled by the rain, that's now rustling loudly, hitting the roof of this place.  
I shudder when a gentle wave of air touches me, along with my Master's hand. He strokes my back, up to my shoulder, before gently grabbing my chin.  
His thumb glides across my lips as I part them, awaiting anything…

“Eager, hu?” my Master chuckles, releasing my chin to ruffle my hair, grabbing it in the back and pulling my head up towards him.  
He nibbles on my chin, scraping my skin with his teeth, while undoing his belt. I can hear his zipper… the rustle of his clothes mixing with that of the rain…

He pushed me back down…   
Something warm and smooth touches my lips… I take a deep breath… He's clean, I know that. He knows, that's my absolute taboo, unless he's clean, and by the smell I know, he is.  
My mouth falls open, when the fingers still inside me brush against that sweet sweet spot… oh god, I didn't expect that…

My Master is still waiting…   
So I open up my mouth more, letting him inside, welcoming him with my tongue. And just as I do so, the three… or is it four now? … fingers inside me begin to move…  
I moan against my Master's length within my mouth…  
His grip on my hair grows stronger, as I begin to move my head back and forth, my lips tightly closed around him, applying gentle pressure.  
Every now and then I let my tongue brush his tip, sliding it across the shaft, following the thick veins…

I'm doing good, I know that… I smile…  
“Good boy, go on… get him wet” my Master says, as I pause, blindly looking up at him. 

The fingers inside my ass are still there… still moving… still stirring me up more…   
Before I get the chance to moan, I take my Master's shaft back inside my mouth.

But those fingers… now that my Master's back, he's not holding back… pushing his fingers, his hand? … further inside…   
I want him inside… more… more!

I need this tension, this pressure inside me… please… let me feel more…   
I bear down against him, allowing his fingers to slide inside further.  
“Ho ho… he's feeling you there...” my Master says, pulling on my hair. I stopped moving my mouth…   
I quickly pull myself together, sucking on his tip, before taking him in completely, running my tongue along his length.

“Enough, kitten…” he stops me, pulling my head back.  
The fingers inside me disappear… I whimper… Just then my Master tosses me back onto the bed, getting on top of me, between my legs…  
I'm ready… I'm so ready!

He grinds himself between my legs, his slick warm dick right at the hole… but not inside…  
I hear him laugh.

“What is it, that you want, kitten? Answer”  
“You… anything… inside… more…!” the words come out of my mouth in a rush… I've held them back so long… I can't stand it anymore.  
He laughs out loud. I feel him shake…  
“You heard him…” he says, and I feel the bed dip again. The masked man…

My Master pulls me up by the shoulders, so I sit in his lap more or less, while the masked man gets behind my back.  
I realize he's taken off his pants… or did he even wear any in the first place…? Ah, yes, he did. I remember… I actually don't even care, running my hands across his legs, as I feel his erection right beneath me.  
“Down you go...” my Master murmurs, guiding me, so I slowly go down on the masked man's penis.  
Well prepared and well lubed as I am, he slides in perfectly…  
I let out a deep moan.  
So… fucking… good…

I begin to roll my hips, I can't wait anymore!

The masked man nibbles on my neck, right where he bit me earlier and a pained sound comes over my lips.  
It hurts… it really does.  
But it turns me on…   
He breathes against my skin, kissing my nape, right underneath the collar, before going to the other side. Will he bite the left side of my neck too?

Avoiding the collar he licks my neck, kissing it… humming softly as he does it, definitely pleased. I shudder.  
He's touching one of my most sensitive parts, my neck, and I just… I pant, rolling my hips.  
Why won't he fuck me…? Why won't he let me go up and down… slide in and out…?  
His hands rest on my hips, holding me down.  
I tug on his wrists, I want to move!

He leans back, probably against the headboard of the bed, pulling me with him, so I lie on his chest. My head rests on his shoulder. I have no energy to hold it up on my own.  
And it seems no one wants me to do that, anyways. I breathe calmly...

He thrusts.

I can't cry out, I didn't have any air in my lungs… but darn it… he hit the spot… he fit's my body so perfectly… we are probably similar in our physique… he doesn't seem to be taller or smaller than me… and just like that… 

He thrusts again…

I cry out, my hands clutching his wrists, his hands still holding me down. 

He thrusts again, setting a slow pace… he drives me mad…   
I moan with need and frustration. Clawing at his hands to finally let me go… 

I feel two hands on my knees… It's my Master… his hands slide up my thighs, holding my hips down, as the masked man frees his hands to reach around my chest, pinching my nipples.  
“What a view...” he murmurs, his strong hands gripping my hip bones almost painfully.

“… please...” I whine, panting as I struggle, trying to break free and take the pleasure I need so badly…  
I get the punishment right away from my Master, as he grips my hips harder, intentionally digging his nails into my skin.  
I cry out… 

As though trying to soothe me, the masked man runs his hands across my chest, caressing me so gently… I yearn for more…  
He reaches up to caress my cheeks, running his hand through my hair, as the other… undoes my blindfold…?

He does… he pulls the soft fabric away, tossing it aside… and I slowly open my eyes… 

It's quite dark in here… not really dark, but not bright either… we are in a room that looks really old, rusty…  
the walls look like metal, covered with paper or something…

There is a shelf… a window… a door… and a bed.  
Sitting between my legs, looking at me with a pleased expression, is my Master. He is holding onto my hips still and I see, just how red my thighs are… how he's bruising my hips… and I don't care… I'm too aroused to feel pain…

I want to see who it is, who's holding and fucking me right now, on whose chest I'm resting, as his dick slides in and out of me… still in this painfully slow pace…  
But I can't.

Half of his face is covered with a mask… And anyways, I'd have to break my neck to look at him in this position…

So I just lay there, letting them enjoy the show…   
I want more…

“Please… Master, please… more… please…” I whine, trying to reach out to his face, but he just smiles at me, while the masked man pulls my hand back, to intertwine his fingers with mine.  
He takes my other hand too, resting our hands on my stomach, embracing me…

“No being beasty, got it? If you disobey, you'll be punished. And trust me, you'll hate it” my Master says, looking me in the eyes with a strict expression.  
I nod, shuddering with intimidation.

He releases my hips, and I really have to force myself, not to disobey. Though my legs are twitching with the need to increase the sensation…

Master takes a bottle with lube, likely the one the masked man used earlier, and lets it's content spill on my crease. Coating one of his hands in the process.

He then taps the masked man's knee as a warning, before rubbing my perineum, making me relax, before sliding one finger inside, with the masked man's penis.

It kinda hurts… not badly… it's stretching me… it kinda stings… but… I can take it.  
He slides his finger in and out of me, adding a second finger soon.

I am well prepared… he trained me well…

I bear down, allowing him to slide three, then four fingers inside.  
The masked man gives a low grunt, clutching my hands. 

“You're doing good, kitten” my Master says, smiling.

I pant, feeling like I'm about to cry.  
“Let it out, kitten”, he adds, leaning forward to caress my cheek with his free hand.

I sob…

My Master and the masked man begin to move slowly. Really slowly. I tense up a little… tie me down, do anything, don't let me move… I can't…   
“It's all right, kitten. It's all right...”

I need to let out the feelings I feel… there is so much inside me… my skin is burning, my stomach is just fluttering… my heart is beating so much… my erection is yearning for attention… 

I growl, sobbing as the air leaves my lungs and I just pant with every single slow thrust…

“You ready?” my Master asks, looking me in the eyes, his fingers still within me… unmoving.  
“Please… oh please… please…” I repeat over and over, trembling…

He caresses my cheek, pecking my lips, before removing his fingers, to replace them with his dick.

Oh god… oh god… help… 

They go slow. 

Carefully Master pushes his tip into me and pulls back. And again, and again… slowly stretching me more.

The masked man begins to caress my chest again, holding my hands with the other hand.   
“Shhhh… good kitten, good boy…” Master encourages me, while slowly pushing himself inside further and further.

My pants turn into sobs, my sobs into cries…

“It's okay, kitten… I'm inside, it's okay...” Master says, soothingly. He squeezes the masked man's knees gently, before caressing my cheek, wiping away the tears, that have escaped my eyes.

Everything is so blurry…

I can only cry, feeling so hot… burning… They stretch me so much, I think I'm gonna tear… but on the other hand… it's good… there is no real pain… I don't feel any pain…

“I'm gonna move now” my Master whispers gently, before grabbing my hips again, to keep me from writhing too much, just like the masked man's arms wrap around my body again, holding my arms down too…

I can not move.

Slowly… Master moves.

I scream.  
I can only scream. There is so much pressure and tension at the same time… in such a sensitive area… 

Master holds still, looking at me with concern.   
“Does it hurt?”, he asks, holding my chin, so I look at him.

I shake my head… “so… much… so… much…” I mutter, my lips trembling as I speak.  
Master smiles.  
“A new feeling, hu?” he asks, giving the gentlest little nudge ever. 

I moan.

I feel like the sensation doesn't even happen in my ass, but rather all over my body… this pressure… it just feels…

They seem to be reaching my prostate all the time… like… I'm so full… and when they move… all I feel is this tension and pressure… rubbing their slick cocks against my inner walls…  
I want to come… so bad… please… please… 

please…

They find a pace, that's steady and gentle… riling me up more and more…   
I'm not even sure if I moan or cry… I don't even try to struggle, letting them have their way with me.

“Do you want to come?” my Master asks, running one finger along my neglected erection.  
“please… please, yes! Let me come, please…!”   
I begin to struggle again, I can't take it anymore!

“Work your magic, Mask” Master says, removing his hand, to grab my knees now.

The masked man releases my hands, reaching for my erection, caressing it slowly with one hand, while the other reaches up to my neck.  
Pushing down the collar, he wraps his fingers around my throat, not taking away my breath though. He's just holding me down.

And he has to… because my writhing becomes more intense… I can't control it anymore.

I realize my moans grow lower, rougher as my voice begins to break. My throat hurts…  
Right next to my ear… I hear the masked man's moans… he's cumming… he really is… he's tensing up, his grip on my shaft growing stronger… his fingers digging into my skin, as he still holds onto my chin and throat…

Master sees it too… 

Warmth spreads inside me… 

I think I heard him utter “sorry…”

Master begins to thrust faster, stronger… somehow, it's easier now… I feel the girth rubbing against me, stirring me up more and more…

The masked man begins to pump my erection again, stronger this time, and I just can't help it anymore… I cry out, my voice breaking painfully as I just cramp up so hard… twitching as I come…

Master pulls out… the masked man slips out of me… I can't… I just… 

I lay there, shuddering with pleasure and exhaustion…

 

They release me, letting me lay on the bed, curl into a ball, as I slowly come back to this world… my eyes are closed, I breathe in and out slowly… 

I notice hands, that caress my body… lips that peck my skin… I open my eyes… 

… meeting the masked man's warm, brown eyes.   
He smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work!  
> Please leave a comment if you did!


End file.
